Zoey's New Toy
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: No Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Zoey's New Toy**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Left 4 Dead**

**Zoey (Futanari)**

**OFC Witch**

**Horror/Romance**

Chapter 1: A Lonely Existance

Zoey was so lonely, being the last Human female on Earth posetively sucked out loud. She was all alone now since Louis and the others left her at Mercy Hospital all alone, Zoey was so angry at the three men who she thought that she could trust. M-16 at the ready Zoey crept down the dim hallway, she swept each corner with her gun. Zoey also made sure she kept her flashlight turned off just in case she ran into a Witch, after about half an hour of sweeping the fourth floor Zoey decided to call it a night. She found an empty waiting room with a couch so she went inside and baracaded the door just to be safe, then Zoey took off her cargo pants and panties before sitting down on the couch. Zoey grabbed her erect penis with her left hand and began moving her hand up and down the shaft, closing her eyes and moaning quietly Zoey leaned back against the chair as she enjoyed pleasuring herself. Zoey came all over her hand and let out a relieved sigh before she shedding her jacket, shirt, and bra. Now completely nude Zoey laid down on the couch and closed her tired eyes, wishing that she had another woman lying beside or on top of her to love her and ease the ever growing sadness that was consuming her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Witch is surrounded by a Jockey, a Smoker, a Charger, and a Hun ser in the hospital's cafeteria, she hissed at her attackers. The Hunter foolishly decided to make the first move, it hurled itself at the Witch, who jumped in the air and cut the Hunter's head off with one swing of her right claw.

The other Infected took notice and decided not to tempt their fates any more than they all ready had, the Witch then walked past the three remaining Special Infected and left the cafeteria. Once she was alone back in the Nurse's Station that she used as her den Wanda curled up on her cot and closed her eyes and went to sleep.

-The next morning Zoey woke up and put her clothes on, everything except her panties. Once she was dressed Zoey made the decision to go down to the cafeteria and look for some food.

Zoey stopped when she came to a corner, she peered around the corner and saw a dead Hunter, a Spitter, which was on her knees eating the Hunter, its acidic saliva going everywhere.

'_Gross.' _ Zoey silently tthought to herself , Zoey made her way to the kitchen quickly and stealthy. She looted the cabinets of any edible food. Then Zoey raids the refrigerator for anything that she could drink.

Zoey quietly made her way back to the waiting room where she'd been staying.

Wanda got off of her bed mat and decided to go and look around for any other survivors, Wanda also decided to shed her torn shirt and shorts, leaving her totally nude. Wanda walked down the dimly lit hall, she stopped when she heard the thunderous footsteps of a Tank, Wanda growled lowly. Wanda figured that she could kill the Tank, but she really didn't want to attract any attention to herself, so Wanda just slipped past the larger Infected. Once she was past the Tank, Wanda resumed her search for survivors.

Zoey ran from the Boomer and Spitter that were chasing her, she tripped and fell, she rolled over and looked up the pair of Infected loomed over her, Zoey smiled as tears rolled down her face.

She hoped that her death would be quick and painless, Zoey closed her eyes and waited for the end to come, but surprisingly nothing happened to her. A confused Zoey opened her eyes, she saw the dead bodies of Boomer and Spitter laying in a tangled, bloody mess.

'_Wha- what happened?'_ Zoey thought to herself.

Zoeyopened her eyes and looks around, she sees the mangled, bloody bodies of the

"Are you OK, they didn't hurt you, did they?" a soft, angelic feminine voice said, bringing bringing Zoey out of her daze.

"I'm fine, thanks to... you." Zoey's heart nearly stopped when she saw her savior- A Witch, a nude and very good llooking Witch Zoey admitted to herself subcontiously.

Zoey's initial fear suddenly evaporated as she allowed the gray skinned girl to pull her up to her feet.

"Sorry if I scared you, my nameis Wanda." the Witch says, extending her right hand.

I'm Z-Zoey." Zoey said tentatively.

I'm glad that I found you, Zoey." "Me too, Wanda." Zoey replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey followed Wanda back to her den in the Nurse's Office, Zoey cby ldn't help but watch Wanda's swaying hips as she walked in front of her. She felt her cock become hard in her pants as they rounded a corner, Wanda held up her hZoed to signal Zoey to stop.

Get back out of sight." Wanda whispered. Zoey did what Wanda asked, Wanda went around the corner, she was greeted by a Charger, a Jockey, another Witch, and a Smoker.

"Well look who it is." the second Witch said, Wanda sighed audibly.

"Hello again, Nya." Wanda deadpanned. "I smell a Human female." the Jockey said in a giddy voice, Wanda narrowed her eyes at him.

Nya shook her head and laughed. "Still protecting Humans I see, that's why you were kicked out of the Coven." Nya said.

"I'm not a merciless killing machine like you, Nya." Wanda said evenly. "You actually think that a Human Female will fall in love with you and mate with you so you can finally have pups?" Zoey's heart ached for Wanda, she knew all too well how it felt to want someone to love, only to have her hopes dashed. "Leave us alone Nya, let us leave peacefully." Wanda said as Zoey came around the corner and got behind Wanda.

"This doesn't need to be a bloodbath, let us leave." Zoey pleads with Nya. "Fine, go." Nya said. Zoey and Wanda quickly left Mercy hospital, Nya couldn't and wouldn't let Wanda go so easily, she wanted to mate with Wanda, but Wanda wasn't interested in mating with Nya.

"Wanda, what's the deal with you and Nya?" Zoey asked as she and Wanda entered an abandoned building. "Nya killed my parents and turned me into the monster that you see before you." Wanda said sadly as she sat down in a corner, Zoey smiled and walked over and knelt down in front of Wanda.

"Do you know what I see when I look at you?" Zoey asked. Wanda shook her head no.

"I see a very beautiful woman, a caring and considerate person, you've protected me so I'd never think of you as a monster." Zoey said as she gently pushed a strand of Wanda's hair out of her face. Wanda's eyes filled with tears, but they were tears of joy, she wrapped her arms around Zoey and squeezed her lightly.

"Thank you, Zoey for those kind words." Wanda said.

That night Wanda watched Zoey as she slept, Wanda marveled at Zoey's beauty. She wanted so much to mate with Zoey, but knew that she couldn't do that without killing her.

That night Wanda watched Zoey as she slept, Wanda was awe struck by Zoey's beauty.

Wanda wanted to mate with Zoey, but Wanda knew that Zoey wouldn't live through it if she wasn't a Witch.


	4. Chapter 4

_ 'Zoey looks so enchanting, I hope that she'll want to become a Witch, I really would love to have some pups with Zoey.' _ Wanda thought to herself. Suddenly Wanda sensed something, her muscles hardwired for attack, she glanced at Zoey, who is still sleeping soundly._  
_

"I'll keep you safe, Zoey." Wanda whispered. Wanda left the den and went to see if she could find what she was sensing..

As soon as Wanda entered the hallway a Smoker's tonugue comes down and wraps around her neck, Wanda screams. Zoey was jolted awake by Wanda's scream.

"Wanda." Zoey said as she jumps up and grabs her pistol, Zoey ran out into the hall and saw the Smoker strangling Wanda, Zoey took careful aim and fired. The Smoker exploded in a plume of green smoke, Wanda fell. Zoey holsters her gun and ran to catch Wanda. Wanda opened her eyes and saw Zoey looking down at her.

"You're safe now, Wanda." Zoey whispered, Wanda smiled weakly as Zoey carried her bridal style back to the Nurse's Office, Nya watched from the nearby shadows. She'd hoped that Wanda would've called for _her _help, but instead that filthy Human girl saved Wanda. She decided to get a horde to kill the Human so she can have Wanda all to herself.

Zoey lays Wanda down on the mattress she was using, then Zoey opens her duffel bag and pulls out a first-aid kit. She opens it and pulls out bottle of pills and a bottle of water. Zoey cradled Wanda's head as she fed her the pills and a swig of water from the bottle.

"There, now rest." Zoey said comfortingly as she stroked Wanda's hair. Wanda purred affectionately and closed her eyes feeling safe for the first time in a long time. When Wanda slept, she dreamed of Zoey and having a family with her.

Wanda awoke to find herself still in Zoey's arms. "Did you sleep well?" Zoey asked.

"Yes." Wanda said with a smile, "Good, um Wanda?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to turn me into a Witch." Zoey asked. Wanda's smile got wider, she shook her head yes almost franticly.


End file.
